Vongola Decimo I : The Reason
by Lascka
Summary: English Version ! Tsuna raises a lot of questions, way too much, and it worry his friends and Reborn.Meanwhile, in the shadow lurks a being that is carefully prepared. And that will hit hardest as never Vongola core. Bigger summary in it. R&R !
1. Questionning

Hello everybody!

Happy to see me? No? Well, what are you doing here then?

So, are no-happy left? Cool!

Welcome KHR fan! Welcome Akira Amano-sensei fan! Welcome Lascka Fan (Is there any? O.O)

Here's a fic on my favorite manga, Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn, or more simply KHR. I warn you. This will be a looooooooong fic. A veeeeeeeeery looooooong fic. Surely more than one volume which reveal my (very many) ideas on KHR's universe and on its protagonists. I cut my history according to the different events that will occur, their length and their importance.

…

Well, you'll see, though, in all ways, right? ^^

Just for you, you need to know that I'm French. And it's my first English fiction, so… Please, don't flame my bad English! ^^'

There can be a lot and a lot of grammar errors, but I hope it's not too much… I'm sorry, anyway! Because, I'm sure there _is_ some mistake… -_-'

Attention! It must be absolutely read until the end of the arc of the future scans to read this story without be disappointed to learn important things and surprises are wasted. In fact, should have read up to chapter 282: "Goodbye, future".

Why? Well because my story begins immediately after their return in the future. Also, the arc the rite of succession has no place here. Maybe later, if I find a way of the fit, but I don't think so. On the other hand, I'm sure find you a way to use new protagonist just appear! But, here again, not before long.

Well! Fairly discussed! Bravo to those (the one?-/ / /-) who have read all this information.

**Summary**: Tsuna and its guardians have just returned from the most dangerous of their adventures. And the more traumatic. Tsuna raises a lot of questions, too much, and it worry his friends and Reborn. But before he can do something for his pupil, the Arcobaleno receives a strange convocation. He has a bad hunch.

Meanwhile, in the shadow lurks a being that is carefully prepared. And that will hit hardest as never Vongola core.

**Pairing**: - (For the moment XP)

**Genre**: Adventure, Friendship.

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Characters and crazy world of Akira Amano-sama.

Scenario and adventures designed by Lascka

Good reading!

* * *

**Chapter 01: ****Questioning**

_Victory. _

_A mortal combat. _

_But a bittersweet victory. _

_Sacrifice. _

_Of __Other. _

_For him. _

_Remorse__. _

_Injustice. _

_Sadness. _

_Another sadness. _

_Of someone else. _

_Of something else. _

_Questioning__. _

_Understanding. _

_Compassion. _

_Pact. _

_Pain. _

_Terror. _

_Not his own. _

_Their. _

_Of him. _

_Sadness. _

_Treason. _

_Guilt. _

_Questioning__. _

_Why?

* * *

_

Tsunayoshi Sawada sighed while stretching. It was on the roof of the school, where he could see the town of Namimori evolve quietly. He also had a good view on the Shinto temple and the forest city, on its distant port and its docks behind some of the forest and somewhere behind him, he could guess the presence of Namimori airport. It was, and it was really very rare, only on the roof.

No Gokudera Hayato to have a row with a Yamamoto Takeshi which tried in vain to calm him. No Lambo or I-Pin which explodes or launches explosive objects. No extreme Onii-san who wanted to bring him in his boxing club. No Hibari Kyouya and his killer's tonfas. Not even illusionist psychopath with a single laughter. The dream...

Tsuna doubted however that dirty inhuman and Spartan teacher had seen something X or Y. But as long as he didn't disturb the tranquility of Tsuna, it was good. He sighed of the thought his friends and Guardians, as well as his teacher.

He complained, but loved them more than anything in the world. Yes, even two crazy who was trying to constantly bite him to death, or possess him. They were family, after all.

Tsuna frowned. Yet this word. Family. Thoughts went back to memories of the past days. The future, where after many battles, injuries, discoveries and more fights back, they have finally beat Byakuran.

He shivered, feeling his hair stand up on his neck. He shook his head. He didn't wanted more thinking. It was finished.

He had become again a simple human. A mere human. He wanted to believe it. But marks on his back, and its new sensitivity he said the opposite. He ignored it. After all, _they_ were not released from the struggle against Byakuran... Perhaps _they_ didn't exist anymore...

It is repeated several times this sentence as a mantra, trying to convince. He eventually cool again.

Tsuna sighed again, lifting eyes to the sky. It was gray, covered cloud at the end of October. It was hard to believe that he will be spent only a few weeks in their world while future adventures had taken several months. But the yet, it was an explanation in the new possibility had future scheduled trips. This was not exactly ten years. It could be more, it could be less.

* * *

He heard a purr, and lowered his head on Natsu. He appreciated the little lion's company. He scratched the fur between the little pet's ears, causing it to purr even harder. They had been allowed to keep their boxes weapons. Tsuna didn't understand why, once again, but was grateful. It was really attached to this strange animal who ate his flames.

He spent a hand on his belt, and took another Sky box-weapon. It was almost identical to Natsu's, with the coat of the Vongola's arms on the sides and six gemstones representing the six elements that contained the Sky.

Ruby Red, for the Tempest. Gokudera, self proclaimed arm right, powerful, and impulsive. The specialist of explosives of any kind, with a preference for dynamite. Even today, Tsuna was afraid of him and for him when he lost all control...

Sapphire Blue, for the Rain. Yamamoto, the second best friend of Tsuna. A baseball player with a great future, if only it had not attracted the eyes of Reborn. He was always smiling, but could, when events were asking, become as serious as he was smiling. An almost frightening personality change.

Citrina Yellow, for the Sun. Sasagawa Ryohei, extreme big brother, that Tsuna loved call Onii-san. Extreme boxing club captain, was extremely energetic in everything he did, even breathe. He always lived his life in the extreme. And was extremely simple. He wanted Tsuna to join his boxing club.

Emerald Green, for the Thunder. Bovino Lambo, young, very young hitman of Bovino family. Sheepish and crybaby, he believed him to be the best world hitman and thought to compete with Reborn. He had all sorts of weapons he attended in his hair, included a Ten Years Old Bazooka, which allowed to travel in time.

Amethyst Violette, for the cloud. Hibari Kyoya. Frightening prefect, head of the Disciplinary Committee, and proud of its position. He loves to bit to death to get all those who do not respect the rules in force, and had no mercy for the weak herbivores. Solitary and independent, he hated groups and leaking them like the plague. For their largest relief.

Iolite Indigo, for the Mist. Chrome Dokuro on one side, shy and uncommunicative girl who lived for and thanks to a person, Rokudo Mukuro. Well known Mafia's assassin, guilty of having residue cut off his own family and another, and had tried to possess Tsuna's body. His second Guardian of the Fog.

His six guardians. His seven friends. Who have been endangered, putting their lives at stake for him in a fight that he hated. His hand tightens on this box while Natsu looked at him, understanding. Tsuna smiled to him. This cat was sensitive to his emotions, and the link they had was really special. It was different with his friends, but also deep. Like to thank him for this thought, Natsu began to purr harder and rub against his arm.

Tsuna smiled. And looked at the other box. Despite all his efforts, he had failed to open it. He did not know why, and it asked if it was damaged. He doubted, however. In a flash, he remembered how he is was found in possession of the box

* * *

_They were about to leave, through the great white __machining of __Shouichi__. But the future Irie __had stopped__ him__, and had taken __him__ apart. And sheltered __indiscreet __ear__s__, even those of Reborn, he had told him. _

_-__Your future will be different from our past. Now, we are both clearly separated worlds. Perhaps the __same protagonists, but things will not__ spend in the same way. _

_-__What do you __mean__? _

_-__I think you __will understand__. But in the meantime here's something that I was responsible to you if you __win__. _

_He __took out__ one box arms decorated with the coats of the Vongola heaven, and had __give it__ to the boy. Tsuna looked__,__ shocked, the second box. Why not have given __it before? But he could ask the reason as__ Irie put the box in the hands of Tsuna and __speak again__. _

_-__For when you take your decision. _

_-__What decision? _

_-__ You will understand__. I hope. I don't know more, sorry... _

_Tsuna had watched Irie__'s apologized look__. But he had no __want to questionning this, for the moment__. He wanted returned home. He vaguely thanked the scientist __before__go back to__ his friends.

* * *

_

They had returned. They had found their world, their peace. They had landed in the Namimori Shinto shrine. Hibari has immediately go away from them, and went in the direction of his school. Chrome, after having said goodbye and kissed Tsuna on the cheek, under offended yells of Gokudera and Haru, left to of Kokuyo Land, where should Ken and Chikusa waited for her. Others have quietly directed at Tsuna's home, wishing to spend a little more time together.

The first difficulty had appeared when the past form of Irie Shouichi was waiting for Tsuna and his friends to his home. He had turned pale, and had requested trembling if the future was saved. And when Tsuna had acquiesced, he has fainted. After having convinced Gokudera, who wanted to leave it outside, Because he did not still trust him, Tsuna had managed to get him taken in the house.

He had put little time to resume consciousness. Tsuna had then everything explained to him, taking advantage to give explanations to Bianchi and Fuuta. In the middle of his explanation, Dino and his subordinates had arrived in whirlwind. He had heard that Vongola Decimo had reappeared, as well as his Guardians, and wanted to check it out.

Seeing Tsuna, he had rushed on him, and had embraced him with enough strengths so that both fall over and crash on the ground. This was followed a monster chaos between Dino who cried his small brother found, Gokudera who was screaming for him to release his Juudaime, Yamamoto who laugh heartily while retaining specialist of the explosions, and Ryohei which took in the atmosphere, screaming incomprehensible things on love.

It had been necessary near quarter of an hour to find an appearance of calm, and the rest of the afternoon to do a brief summary of what was already said to Dino and finish the story. Tsuna have seen Fuuta's admiring air, who believed all Tsuna words, and the relieved one of Irie, who finally understood from where came the apocalyptic letters which were deposited on his pillow.

But he also saw the doubtful airs of Bianchi and Dino, which seemed almost to send it in a clinic to take rest. Sigh, he is was resigned to prove them in a formal way. He had opened his box weapon. When they seen the mini lion that not only was a box smaller than him, but also had on him, his mane and tail visible Sky flames. They had first shouted, before observe it. Shy Natsu had taken refuge with the arms of his master, been frightened by all these inquisitive glances.

But it could not finish so easily. No. Because Tsuna's life was anything but easy. Therefore Lambo laugh of his upper laughter had decided to mimic Tsuna and had invoked his electric buffalo in the small salon of Tsuna, said buffalo causing immense damage, but also a terrible fear to Irie, whereas the buffalo had chooses to charge. He went out the house by howling, always charge by the buffalo and Lambo on his back, which encouraged him. Strangely, after that, Dino nor Bianchi doubt of a single word of Tsuna.

Tsuna had also spoken to them about the seal of Arcobaleno, which had sealed, he assured them, the powers of Byakuran and the other Mare Ring powers. At that time, his Guardians have shared discrete but worried glances, which Tsuna had intentionally ignored.

They knew that Byakuran power could not be sealed, as it had found refuge in Tsuna. And seal it would render Tsuna harmless, unable to defend himself. They were not able to do so. And they were worried that someday, Tsuna could be surpassed by this cursed power and turns into a similar monster like Byakuran.

They had said nothing to him...

But he knew.

He couldn't prevent a cold sweat icing him to blood.

* * *

It was a week now, since their return. And they had found the school routine quite easily. There were a few questions, both by the students and teachers, but everything had finished step calm after the brief appearance of Reborn, disguised as teacher. Everyone, to the great displeasure of Tsuna, had fallen into the trap of his disguise. On the other hand, it was good for him.

He wonders already enough questions so that of the other one need to add it.

Questions. There was so many.

Why they had to fight a monster like Byakuran? Why have he involved his friends? Wasn't there any other way? And also, one of those which bothered him the most. Why, finally, had it actually agreed to become the boss of the Vongola?

Since they had returned to the future, his friends had took away from him. He did not know if it was a new form of respect, or whether they were afraid of him. But whatever the reason, he didn't like it... He felt alone, forced to carry a too heavy burden, and that depressed him.

And then, the girls... They had finally to be involved in this world. They had rather well taken it, but on the other hand, they had no choose in the matter. He wondered how it all will evolve... But one thing was sur. They will see never life the same way.

The injury will have another importance. More dangerous, more deadly. Already, with the battle against Millefiore, where everything was on fire and blood, they had had difficulty in bearing it. They had rather well hidden it, but he had seen their anguish over their mask.

He felt bad. All he had accepted was that he had to fight, that he could be injured and even die, but... Involve girls as they had been... It wasn't just for the two girls. They didn't need to be as shaken as they were. All of this because of the mafia. And he didn't understand.

Why, in ten years, had he agreed to be a boss of the mafia?

Especially a so low one ! He was not only to involve civilian, unable to defend himself, but he also had deeply wounded his friends due to this cursed plan. Certainly, he had to admit that it had been well made, well prepared for any possible risk, but...

This was not his future him who had to see the faces devastated his friends! Gokudera's expression when he go out of his coffin... A mixture of suffering, hope, and fear to believe in the miracle. His voice, strangled when he fell on his knees. His hands on his shoulders, trembling of emotion which he did not manage to imagine…

And then a pale pink smoke curtain, wich revealed another Gokudera, younger, more relaxed. For only a few seconds, the time he noticed that his dear boss, the one for who he would give his life without even rethink was speaking to him in his own coffin.

A few hours later, regaining Yamamoto. Who did not either manage to believe in it. A ghost, a devil? The Bazooka? Ah! That explained everything! The relaxation of his face and his shoulders, and his smile which was widens. But he had not managed to hide the pain which gleamed in his somber pupils.

His guilt when he had announced the death of Tsuna of this time, the fury of Gokudera, changing too in profound guilt.

After the arrival of Yamamoto, and the girls. The paleness of his friend when he had learnt the death of his father and Tsuna, Haru's despair which begged him to return them at home, in their Namimori in peace. Kyoko's tears.

The exhausting, using training. While he was wounded in the shoulder and had to rest, they were killed with the task. They fell asleep by eating, and take almost no-rest and returned to their training of hell. See them like this was worse than the stake it was received. He felt so guilty of facts he couldn't control. In look them, it **hurt**.

They could have become stars in their field. All of them. Gokudera could become a great pianist, like his mother. It should never be crying every day a dead man in a forest. Yamamoto should have been on a ground of baseball, making dream kids as he had been influenced. Onii-san should be, him, a big champion of boxing capable of protecting his sister, and not of putting her in danger...

Even if he thought hard, he didn't manage to see a sufficient reason to have agreed to make what all in him reject. Violence, murder. Hurt his friends so horribly. He hadn't the heart to be in the mafia. He knew it, and all the other also, up to the Ninth.

They realized that he will fight when someone tried to touch those he loved. But be the one who attacked... Broke his heart.

However, they continued to recommend him to this position. And thus to involve friends. To put them in risks, to worry the girls.

He didn't understand.

He can't understand.

And he ended by asking himself if he really wanted to understand.

* * *

Reborn was effectually observing his pupil. But there was no smile or evil plan for his training in his head. He just didn't like the air that was floating on the face of the teen. He knew that he was the most affected by the events that had happened in the future. Have given one of the possible future is not without consequences. He must be shaken, and the future that they had had to face was not one of the most welcome.

And the power that had been released was truly a cursed gift. It had allowed him to survive combat and finally defeat Byakuran, but the burden it brought was too heavy for his young age. And Reborn was really worried, even though he knew how to hide it. Tsuna arose too many questions, questions that he had to ask one day, but today was too early.

Few people had remarked however. He was necessarily aware of conducting at Tsuna changes. It was his pupil, after all, and it had a duty to watch over him without stopping. He also thought that his two best friends has also remarked. But nor them knew what to do.

He looked at Tsuna again push a long sigh, and present the box-weapon to Natsu. The cat returned immediately in his box and Tsuna walked in direction of classrooms. But his eyes were still clouded by worries.

Reborn observed him closed the door without moving, to hunt and peck by the hideouts network was set up in the school. He can't, since a moment read the feelings of Tsuna, too chaotic, and was thus incapable to help him suitably. And for the first time for a long time, he didn't know what to do.

* * *

A starry sky in Italy.

In a dark alley. A Shadow.

He was called, he had come. For a mission.

We presented him a suitcase full of money. He imperceptibly nodded his head.

A photo of a boy of about fifteen years was dragged on the ground.

Instructions were behind, as usual.

Without noise, he picked the photo and slipped it in his pocket.

The other missionary barely had time to blink eye as the Shadow disappeared.

Diluted into the darkness of the alley.

Absorbed by night.

* * *

This is a first chapter. If there are things you don't understand, it's in party normal. I will explain them later. Much later.

Small details. Yes, there was, in my version a problem with the seal of the Arcobaleno. You will understand why later, it's one of the secrets I have and that I will well keep. Then, memories of the future have not been shared. Because I find it... Really too strange. Finally, their box-weapons are still box weapons, and not ring. Because I have decided it. This is my story, after all! ^^

Personal perspective, I find that Tsuna, after all those events really didn't change enough. This future was hyper black, and his life was endangered very seriously, but no. It has no conviction or reflections, not so much... I am a little disappointed that remains like that after all that it happened.

Well! Let us stop pitying on that. Please take your time to give me your opinion on this beginning, and see you soon!


	2. Trap

Hello !

Yeah it's been a really long while, doesn't it… ^^'

I'm so sorry, but I have been busy with my French work, and can't find the time to work on my English translation. It's very frustrating ! XO

Well, I hope there will be some people who will read this and take of their time to comment this chapter ! ^^

Good reading!

* * *

**Chapter 02: Trap **

- Yo Tsuna!

- Address yourself to the Juudaime with more respect, stupid baseball player!

- Mah, mah ~! It's okay Gokudera!

- Tch!

- Guys…

Tsuna sighed. He was in no mood to referee another of their age-old dispute. He sat in his place, and laid his head in his hands, watching the sky again in silence. He didn't notice the concerned look that passed between his two friends.

Yamamoto approached Tsuna, blocking the view of the window. Tsuna sat up, surprised. He blinked several times before asking:

- Yamamoto?

- What is happening, Tsuna?

- Sorry?

- You're not in a good mood these days. You have a problem? Perhaps we can help you?

Tsuna felt guilty about the sincere concern of Yamamoto. He did not want to bother them. He forced a smile, and apologized.

- It's not much, Yamamoto. It's just tiredness. I have no particular concern in mind, I assure you.

- Really?

- We can really help you Juudaime! Please…

Tsuna turned to look at each in turn Yamamoto and Gokudera, who were not reassured. He gently shook his head, and forced the thoughts that he had in mind to move away. For a while. His smile was sincere this time when he replied.

- Thank you for your involvement, guys. But really, it's only fatigue. Nothing special.

This time, they were more inclined to believe him. Yamamoto chuckled.

- I guess that we are still recovering with what happened.

- Yeah… It was rather special, added Gokudera.

Tsuna only nod, for fear of saying something that would change their mind. But the teacher entered at this time there, and they had to sit. This discussion was closed. For the time being.

* * *

Reborn was always observing Tsuna, hidden in one of the class aeration hoses. He seemed to have difficulty on one a math problem that the teacher had given them. He smiled. There was always stuff that did not change.

His day passed rather quickly. He decided to go home, determined to make spill the beans to his pupil. The boy had always avoided the conversation as he had done with his friends. But if he thought it could deceive Reborn…

- You're still no-good, Dame-Tsuna, he muttered to himself.

But things do not go as he had foreseen. Once at the Sawada, he got in Tsuna's room, where he froze. The window was open, and a letter had been filed in evidence on the desk of his pupil. He approached.

The letter was clearly addressed to him. It bore the seal of the Arcobaleno. With a frown, he opened it. His eyes did not show the surprise he felt yet.

_Dear Arcobaleno __barer of the yellow __pacifier__, Reborn._

_You're invited to a special __meeting of the Arcobaleno__ at the__ cottage of __D__estiny._

_Please go as quickly as possible._

_Aria._

He stared a while at the letter before slip in his hat. The cottage of Destiny was the name of the place where the seven chosen had met before their transformation into Arcobaleno. And Aria was the name of the holder of the Orange, the Sky Arcobaleno pacifier. It does not appear to be a joke…

Suddenly the bedroom door, letting in three young people. Who stopped seeing the Arcobaleno.

Reborn turned to his pupil who had to return to his room. Their eyes met, and Tsuna blinked several times. Not that he was surprised to find his Demon teacher in his room, but for a short time, he had the impression that…

- Everything okay, Reborn?

- Why do you ask, Dame-Tsuna?

Tsuna sighed. No, it was the same harsh Reborn of usual. Reborn hesitated a moment. Should take this letter seriously? He had a funny feeling. But he had to obey orders that were given to him.

- Tsuna.

- Hm?

- I'll have to leave for some time.

- Huh? Where?

- It's not your business, Dame-Tsuna.

- Aah… What's that answer…

Reborn ignored the remark, and stared at the two faithful guardians.

- You two. I charge you of Tsuna security. Made sure that nothing happens to him my absence.

- Okay!

- I would ensure Juudaime at the risk of my life if need be!

- It is not necessary that you die, Gokudera-kun, Tsuna yelped.

Reborn stared at them, and turn away before thinking out loud.

- I'd better warn Hibari in case…

- Re-Reborn! Don't involve Hibari-san in everything!

- Until I return, continued Reborn completely ignoring the dark look sent his way, Bianchi will take care of your safety outside school, understood?

- Yes… Sighed Tsuna.

He was a little wary, however, that Bianchi would tried to kill him more than to protect him. He shook his head and asked.

- And when did you go, if I may know?

- Tomorrow morning.

Tsuna nodded. He was about to say something when Lambo chased by I-Pin burst in the room, pushing Gokudera, who began to yelling at the kid. Said kid who make openly fun of him :

- Naha! Stupidera is as stupid as his feet!

-You, I'm gonna kill you!

-Hiiii! No, no dynamite!

- Ahahaha!

_How can Yamamoto laugh? He knows that these are real explosives now, __doesn't he__?_

Tsuna, desperate, tried to calm down all these people to save his room, under the mocking and indifferent gaze of Reborn.

* * *

The beginning of this day was like to all others. A kick as alarm clock, a scream when he saw the time, a breakfast on the go, and Tsuna rushed towards Namimori Chuu.

Reborn watched him go, but did not follow him, for once. He checked the presence of the letter in his hat before leaving. He had warned Bianchi, who had accepted the burden of Tsuna monitoring because of the promise from Reborn to return soon. He had also warned Hibari to keep an eye on Tsuna, but doubted that the latter will really do it.

It was his turn to go. He transformed Leo into a small car, and sped without a word towards the port of Namimori.

* * *

For his part, Tsuna was trying to calm down his overprotective friend, who prevented anyone from approaching him within five feet away. He was not helped by Yamamoto, who after many pleas and a little help from Tsuna had obtained the right to remain by his side. But did nothing to prevent Gokudera to put in place the area of security around them. Of course, he did not forget to insult and shout on at Yamamoto, who sweep them away by a hand gesture.

Tsuna sighed. He did not think that he would miss Reborn already. He has certainly no more fear of falling in traps more dangerous than others, or demonic training, but heck! It drew too much attention!

- Gokudera-kun!

- Juudaime?

- Stop it, please…

- But… Juudaime, I have to protect you!

- Thank you, Gokudera-kun, but do not trouble you this much… Please.

Gokudera was torn. He could not refuse a favour to his beloved boss. But on the other hand, his life was his responsibility, and he did not want to fail the mission that Reborn-san had given him… He ends up closer to them, and walks alongside Tsuna. But all along the way, he continued to look around, throwing dark looks the poor innocent who was approaching them.

Tsuna sighed. That promised to be a long day, again…

* * *

The Shadow, hidden by the world. Invisible and yet present.

Two eyes black, but shiny, single flash of light in the darkness that possessed him.

Staring at his target. A boy and his friends, young. Too young.

He thought it was a pity, that a boy so young must be involved in his darkness.

But he would not hesitate. For it was his mission.

Quieter than the wind, but just as quickly, he disappeared into nothingness.

The trap was set up, and closed smoothly and as quietly as him.

When one will be aware, it will be too late.

* * *

Reborn took time to breathe some sea air blowing on the island. It was a moment that he had not come here. He will have to organize another trip here with the Family of Tsuna, soon. But for the moment, there was no time to relax.

He had arrived with one of the many commercial passing near the island unaware his particular activity, and jump in mid-road, joining the island by scooter-Léon-of-seas-express. He looked behind him the giant amusement park, which was the size of half of the island. So he could see, Mafia Land was doing always as well as always. But he did not went towards the Park. He didn't want to be noticed. So he followed the coast for a good quarter of an hour, until falling on steep cliffs.

He climbed them without problem, jumping on several supports, and reach the top without even break a sweat. But then, he froze. His pacifier was shining, indicating the presence of an another Arcobaleno in the immediate vicinity. He frowned. It was not normal, Colonnello should have already leave for the meeting… Why-

- Do you see that! It's a surprise to see you here, kora!

Reborn sighed and looked up. Colonnello, the blond with blue eyes Arcobaleno and the pacifier of the same colour stood above him, carried by his usual eagle, Falco.

- You actually came to challenge me, Reborn?

- You really want to die, Colonnello…

- Kora!

- Shut it you two!

The two turned to the failed Arcobaleno who just appeared.

- Lal Mirch…

- What, Reborn?

- What are you two doing here?

- It's rather for us to ask you this question, kora!

But Reborn did not care of the annoyance of Colonnello. His foreboding deepened, and he stared at Lal, silently requiring her to respond. She sighed.

- I am on a mission for the CEDEF, and I pass by here. I stopped to see if the idiot over here was still alive, or if he had been eaten by a fish.

- It's evil, Lal!

Lal sighed and stared at Reborn, frowning. She noticed that there was something wrong with him. But did not know what. Reborn thought for a moment before sliding his hand under his hat, and took the letter. Intrigued, Lal come closer while Colonnello finally landed on the ground. They both laid an eye on the letter, and their expression darkens. Lal asked, her voice more serious than ever :

- Reborn, what does that mean…

- As I thought… You have not received this summon, you two…

They shook their heads. Reborn, surprising greatly the other two swore in Italian before turning away. Putting back with one hand the letter in his hat, he took a cell phone in his jacket and quickly dial a phone number. He tapped his foot impatiently while waiting for an answer in anger against himself and frankly worried. The other two did not dare bother him in his state, but exchanged glances, and does not departed.

- _Hello?_

-Bianchi, it's me.

- _Reborn! How-_

- Later. I want that you immediately go to Tsuna's middle school. Once there, you take him home, and you watch him, is it understood?

- _Reborn, is-._

- Later. Do as I say, okay?

- _Understood. I __leave__ immediately_.

- Thanks.

He hung up, and started to leave, having already forgotten the other two. But they stopped him.

- Reborn! What's going on?

- A problem with your student, kora?

He hesitated a moment and then thought that it was better to let them know. He presented the letter again, and they both could see hatred in the black eyes of Reborn.

- One let this false summon on Tsuna's desk yesterday. I had a bad feeling, but…

- You had to obey, Lal continued. Reborn agreed, and resumed.

- I went through this island to check this feeling. Colonnello had not been there, I would have spun directly at the cottage.

He fixed them, seems always indifferent, but his anger was easily felt. The other two Arcobaleno shuddered. Anyone who dared to provoke the anger of the best Hitman of the world won't live long enough to regret it.

- But since you are both here, and that none of you received this letter, either it was a bad joke, or one wanted me to get away from Tsuna. I don't believe in the joke.

- You think that the brat is in danger, kora?

- I do not know. But I take no risk. I don't think he is able to defend himself, at the moment.

- Why?

- He ask himself too many question. He doesn't pay any attention to his surroundings, not even his friends.

- Tss. It's bad.

- Yes.

With that this, Reborn tried again to leave, but Colonnello stopped him again. While Reborn was on the verge of killing him, he proposed:

- Come! I'll take you by air, kora!

Lal blinked several times before understanding.

- This is true, Reborn, this will be faster than having to wait for the next ferry. I'll join Iemitsu, and see if he has not heard of rumors of an attempted assault on the Decimo.

- I doubt it. It's his son, he would have told me. But thank you, Lal.

- It's nothing.

- Well, let's go, KORA!

Reborn nodded and turned Leo into skydiving. He hung a rope to Colonnello's waist, who took off quickly. Lal looked a short time at them flying away quickly before taking his own mobile phone. If someone really attempted to lay their hands on the Vongola, they should be either crazy, or very well prepared. And Lal Mirch had the unpleasant impression that it was the second choice the right one.

* * *

Tsuna, meanwhile was walking quietly through the deserted corridors of the desert school, completely unaware of the danger hanging on him. He was carrying several documents that he was responsible for submitting to a teacher in the staff room.

His hyper intuition told him that there was something odd. But it was a too diffuse feeling to be able to pierces his thoughts in which he was once again plunged. He paid no attention to the shadow who came behind him.

When he finally heard his intuition screaming a him to be careful, it was too late. He felt a wet handkerchief to his mouth and nose, with a strong odor. He heard a low voice whisper in his ear.

- Sleep.

He did not even had enough time to open his mouth for shouting that he was already consumes by darkness too powerful for him to fight. The documents he was holding slid off his hands and landed on the ground, and the last sheet had no time to stop that there was already no one in the hallway.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato nervously tapped his foot on the ground. It was long, far too long. This f*****g teacher had sent his precious boss make a degrading task, and he didn't even had the right to accompany him. He doesn't care at all what could think this teacher, but his Tenth had send a sweet smile, asking him to calm down.

He had then sat down. But it have been a quarter of an hour now, and the Tenth was still not back. It was not necessary to take this long to go to the staff room and come back from there… He can't be lost… What if something happened to him, what if-

- Sensei!

- Yes, Yamamoto?

- I can go out a moment, please?

- Well… Yes… Do not be too long.

- Thank you sensei, said Yamamoto with his big smile.

Gokudera glared at him. How could he think of relieving himself when the Tenth was not there. Then he noticed that the smile he had displayed before the teacher was fading at each step he took toward the door, replace it with a worried expression.

Gokudera felt his stomach clench. If even this carefree baseball player was concerned, this was not good. Not good at all.

Can't standing it anymore, he stood up and burst out the class seconds after Yamamoto, totally ignoring screams of exasperation of the adult. He did not hesitate and rushed toward the direction that had also take Yamamoto, the staff room.

He felt his heart miss a few beats when in a bend of a corridor, he saw Yamamoto crouched on the floor, papers in hand. He approached, and recognized it as the papers that his boss was supposed to carry. But no Tenth in view.

Yamamoto looked up to meet with the panicked gaze of the half-italian. Reflecting the same panic that he felt. He rose and said in a choked voice, which surprised himself.

- Something happened to Tsuna.

He swore in Italian, but Yamamoto did not need to know this language to understand the meaning. It took a deep breath, and calmed himself. They had to act quickly, and well. Maybe he was still in the school ground, and the best to know that, it was…

- We need to talk to Hibari to warn him.

Gokudera nodded mechanically. He was shaking slightly, both from fear and anger. He turned to Yamamoto, noted that he was a little pale, and said:

- Do that, will you? I'll go around the buildings. It's not possible that something happened to him and that he didn't defend himself. There may be a trace of his passage somewhere.

- Call Sasagawa-sempai. The more, the better. Join us in the disciplinary committee room. We will divide up better the task, like that.

Gokudera nodded and rushed without another word to the classroom on the upper floor of the third years. Yamamoto did not lose a moment either and proceeded to go the place that served as landmarks to the carnivore of Namimori. The leader of the Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

Ryohei was bored. Better yet. He could die of boredom in his chair. He released a long sigh, slumping on his desk, arms swinging. It has attracted the amused glances of his fellow classmates and the teacher's disapproving one. It was not his fault! He was bored. This lesson was not quite extreme for him. After the adventures he had experienced, the battles he had fought, stay sat on that chair for hours was like torture.

Suddenly the door opened abruptly, startling everyone in the class. Naturally he turned to the door, but froze by recognizing an almost as pale as his silver hair Gokudera. Even before knowing what was going on, Ryohei felt his stomach churn.

Without worrying about the silent students nor the teacher who was about to speak to him, he spoke directly to Sasagawa.

- Stand, Lawn-head. We have a problem.

This simple sentence is enough for Ryohei to get back his EXTREME energy, who stood up and followed the Guardian of the Storm outside. He didn't take the time to apologize to the teacher, the tone of Gokudera was really too alarming.

Having just joined him that Gokudera, without another word, immediately left in the direction that had took Yamamoto

Just joined him there that Gokudera, without a word, immediately returned in the direction that had took Yamamoto.

* * *

It's just so weird to work on that old script… Funny and nostalgic too. X3

Well, I hope you have like it! And that you will take the time to make a review!

By the way, thank you very much to those who have done it. It's very nice of you.

I apologize for all the errors I'm sure I have done, but that I can't correct. If you can tell me what I should have used (gently please… ^^') I would be very grateful.

Thank you all ! See you next time !

Bye !


	3. SOPA

Désolée, ce n'est pas un chapitre. Je sais que vous devez être furieux, et je le comprend, mais je suis en vacance et ai autre chose à penser en ce moment.

Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous écris. C'est pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus important et de beaucoup plus inquiétant.

Après ACTA et autre joyeuseté de ce genre, SOPA est de retour. Toujours le même principe, toujours la même rengaine. C'est très compliqué à résumé en quelques mots, alors regardez cette vidéo, elle vous expliquera mieux que moi ce qui se passait pour l'ACTA.

w w w . youtube watch?v=Qo00pGk8FkQ

Sachez que SOPA, c'est la même chose, avec simplement des noms différents.

Signez la pétition et partagez avec vos amis pour que le plus de monde possible soit au courant !

petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF

Voici quelques liens pour ceux qui voudraient plus d'informations.

C'est en anglais, mais faites traduire par google au moins, parce que c'est vraiment important.

Obama Administration Revives SOPA Proposal To Make Unauthorized Streaming A Felony:

w w w . huffingtonpost 2013 / 08 / 07 / unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

SOPA died in 2012, but Obama administration wants to revive part of it:

w w w . washingtonpost blogs / the-switch / wp / 2013 / 08 / 05 / sopa-died-in-2012-but-obama-administration-wants-t o-revive-part-of-it/

Administration Can't Let Go: Wants To Bring Back Felony Streaming Provisions Of SOPA:

w w w . techdirt articles / 20130805 / 12472124074 / administration-cant-let-go-wants-to-bring-back-fel ony-streaming-provisions-sopa . shtml

Je ne sais jamais si les liens seront accepté par le site, alors n'hésitez pas, je répète, **N'HESITEZ PAS** à me MP pour me demander les adresses !

Partagez cela avec vos amis et votre famille, car c'est très très très important. On parle des AMV, des parodies des sites de partages de vidéos, mais qu'arrivera-t-il à nos fictions ? Techniquement, on utilise des choses copyrighté pour les créer !

Alors réagissez ! ! Ce n'est pas parce que ça se passe en Amérique que ça ne nous concerne pas !

Merci d'avance à ceux qui écouteront, et bonne fin de vacances.

Lascka


End file.
